Magykal Oneshots
by casey10rok
Summary: Oneshots that are mostly focused on SeptimusXJenna. THEY DESERVE EACH OTHER! :) R
1. Chapter 1

**ALRIGHT, FIRST SEPTIMUS HEAP FANFICTION! WOOHOO! I LOVE THE BOOKS AND THOUGHT, WHY NOT MAKE A FANFICTION STORY ABOUT IT? WELL HERE IT IS WITH MY FAVORITE PAIRING: Septimus/Jenna or Sepena for short I guess...**

**NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Title: Truth Ring**

**Setting: Outside the Wizard Tower**

**Characters: Septimus+Jenna, Nicko+Snorri**

* * *

Today was a usual day for Septimus. It was about late in the afternoon, and Septimus was still thinking about how to make a stronger **spell** than Marcia's **Blow Spell**. But he had yet to figure that out, for he had other things to think about. Like Jenna's amnesia.

A few weeks ago, Nicko had invited Jenna to go Boat rowing with him. Jenna instantly agreed, being too "locked up" in the tower she put it, and they went boat rowing the next day. But while they were boat rowing, they stopped somewhere in the middle of lake, Nicko had said when they returned before Jenna was sent to the Wizard Tower for treatment. Jenna looked down at the water and was fascinated by the fish swimming in it.

She shifted to the left side of the boat to get a better view, but she shifted too much, and she fell over the boat. Nicko didn't hesitate to jump over the boat, and he tried to reach for Jenna. But she was sinking to quickly, and miraculously, Nicko dived in deeper and managed to grab her hand and pulled her up with him. When he put her on the boat, and quickly road to shore.

When he was at shore, he quickly did CPR -which made Septimus feel jealous of his brother "kissing" Jenna- and when Jenna didn't respond to the CPR, Nicko quickly ran to The Heap house, which was where Silas, Sarah, and Marcia were having a conversation about Septimus' well being. When he arrived, Maricia immediately sent Jenna to the Wizard Tower for treatment.

Jenna had woken up two weeks ago, which was the good news, but the bad news was that she had amnesia. She didn't remember anyone at all. Not even Septimus. But after a couple a days she memorized a couple of peoples' names like Silas, Sarah, Marica, Nicko, Snorri, Beetle, and Septimus. And since then, she had stayed at The Heap's house.

"Septimus! Septimus where are you? I want to show you something!" Septimus turned around and saw Jenna running toward him. She gave him a big hug, which made Septimus blush, and when she released her grip showed him her index finger.

"Guess what Septimus?" She asked excitedly, and Septimus sadly smiled, remembering how Jenna used to call him "Sep" for short.

"What is it Jen?" He asked, and she took out something from her index finger. When she put the item on her hand, Septimus saw a golden ring, much like his, and smiled.

"Whatcha' got there Jen?" Sep asked, and Jenna giggled.

"It's a **Truth Ring**. You put it on a person's index finger and you ask the person a question. If he or she is lying the ring will buzz." She said, and Septimus smirked. But on the inside, he really hated those things so badly. But he couldn't make Jenna feel bad, so he decided to play along.

"So you're going to put it on me?"

"Yup!" Jenna said, and she slid the ring onto Septimus' index finger. When it was on, Jenna got out a folded piece of paper and began unfolding it.

"What's with the paper Jen?" Septimus asked, slightly confused and worried at what was to come next.

"Snorri gave me this paper to ask you questions that she wrote down. So that's what I'm going to do." She replied, and when she finished unfolding the paper, she began asking.

"Have you ever wished to have a pony?"

"What? What kind of question is that?!"

"Just answer the question Septimus!"

"Alright! No."

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

Jenna laughed as Septimus blushed a light shade of red. Oh he hated the **truth ring**...

"So you like pony's? That's really surprising Septimus." Jenna laughed harder, as Septimus turned a darker shade of red.

"As if! I already have Spit Fyre, which is way better than a pony!" Then there was no buzz noise so Jenna knew that Septimus was telling the truth.

"Okay then, next question: Do you believe you can get married?" Jenna asked.

"Of course! Who wouldn't believe that they couldn't get married? That's ridiculous!" Septimus said, and no buzz came. He was telling the truth.

"Alright, next question: Have you ever been kissed?" Septimus did a double-take.

"W-What?"

"Have you ever been kissed?" Jenna repeated.

"U-Ummm..." Septimus tried to think of something to get out of this one.

X-X-X-X

A couple of feet away behind a bush, sat Nicko and Snorri watching and listening to Septimus answer the question.

"Wow, I can't believe Septimus wanted to wish for a pony. That's so un-Septimus like. Don't you think Nicko?" Snorri asked. Nicko smirked.

"So much for being the ExtraOrdinary Wizard's apprentice. But I'm serious Snorri, why did you come up with those questions?" Nicko asked curiously, and Snorri smiled.

"Well it's obvious that Septimus likes Jenna, so why not try to at least set them up?" Snorri said, and Nicko nodded. "Besides, it's so wonderful seeing two people fall in love." Snorri said as Nicko blushed.

Snorri giggled. "Shhh. Let's keep eavesdropping." Snorri whispered, and Nicko nodded. as they both listened.

X-X-X-X

"Come on Septimus, answer the question!" Jenna whined, and Septimus sighed.

"Alright, Alright. I have!" Septimus said.

_BUZZ BUZZ_

"You're lying Septimus!" Jenna smiled, as Septimus blushed a bright red. The truth ring was humiliating him!

"Final question: Do you want me to kiss you?" Jenna asked and Septimus' jaw was wide open.

"W-what?!" Septimus asked, and he mentally yelled at Snorri for coming up with those questions.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Jenna asked again, as she tapped her foot to the ground. "Septimus don't take too long on this question please."

"No." Was Septimus' answer.

_BUZZ BUZZ_

"So that's a yes." Jenna said to herself, but audible for Septimus to hear. "Alright."

Jenna came closer to Septimus, and Septimus' eyes slightly widened.

"Umm Jenna, are you oka-" Jenna cut him off by kissing him. At first Septimus was frozen in shock, but then he got a bit used to the feeling and kissed her back.

Maybe he actually liked the **Truth Ring** and could used it again for another kiss...

* * *

**TADA! Oneshot #1 COMPLETE! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOORAH SECOND CHAPTER! :) I would like to give a HUGE THANKS to BlackPetals23 for having this idea on her profile! THANK YOU~! :D**

**Title: I wouldn't; I would**

**Setting: Outside the Marram Marshes, Night Time**

**Characters: Septimus+Jenna, Syrah**

* * *

Today called for another celebration. Syrah had woken up hours ago, exactly 7 hours, 43 minutes, and 13 seconds, Septimus had counted. He felt like it was a dream come true. He had informed the Marcia, Marcellus, his family, Jenna, and Alther about this and Aunt Zelda had excitedly wanted to host the party.

When Septimus and Marcia had arrived, everybody was already there -which made Marcia a tad angry for being the last one-. As he looked for Jenna, he found her sitting next to Beetle. She then laughed, it must've been something Beetle said, Septimus thought, as he looked at her, and felt jealous.

Septimus looked for someone else, and when he spotted her, he instantly walked up to her and happily hugged her.

"Hello Septimus." Syrah smiled.

"Hello Syrah." Septimus said, and they talked for a while before Septimus went to go get some **Fizz Froot**.

As Septimus drank his **Fizz Froot**, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He took the cup from his laps, and looked at the face of Jenna.

"Can you come out with me for a moment?"

Septimus thought for a moment, frowning. "Alright." He left his cup on the table, as they both walked outside the house.

Septimus and Jenna stood outside the door; hearing the party and yelling from people inside. Jenna sighed and gave herself some courage before asking Septimus what she wanted to know:

"Sep..." She started nervously but forced herself to continue, "do I ever cross your mind?"

Septimus, at first, decided to give her the cold shoulder. "No."

"Do you like me?"

"No."

"Do you want me?"

"No."

"Would you cry if I left?"

"No."

"Would you live for me?"

"No."

"Would you do anything for me?"

"No."

"Choose. Me or your life."

"My life."

Jenna nodded to herself, a lump starting to form in her throat, and walked inside. Only when the door partly opened did Septimus caught her wrist in his hand. Jenna turned to him, a few tears forming in her eyes, looked to her wrist in his grasp and then to his eyes. He sighed, but then smiled, it was more in pleasure as he spoke out:

"The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind, Jen."

Jenna's eyes widened at the statement while Septimus kept a firm grip on her hand. He paused before continuing:

"The reason why I don't like you is because **I love you**." Septimus smiled wider, as he finally decided to let his true feelings out.

"The reason why I don't want you is because **I need you**."

"The reason why I wouldn't cry if you left is because **I would die if you left**."

"The reason why I wouldn't live for you is because **I would die for you**."

"The reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because **I would do everything for you**."

"The reason I chose my life is because you **ARE** **my life**."

The future queen chewed the inside of her mouth for a while before saying, "Prove it. Scream it to the world then."

Septimus only pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. When they pulled away, Jenna's face held only confusion, "Why'd you whisper it to me? That was completely the opposite-"

Septimus cut of her off with a gentle kiss. It only lasted a few seconds because he pulled away and leaned their foreheads together to simply whisper:

**"Because you are my world**."

* * *

**AND WALAH! THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! :) I HOPE YOU GUYS REVIEW AGAIN! R&R! :D**

**BYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEE EEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS~! XD**


End file.
